<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by Twig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178041">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twig/pseuds/Twig'>Twig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twig/pseuds/Twig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This reunion isn't quite what AJ had in mind. [originally written and posted in 2006]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Daniels/A.J. Styles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuity: TNA / Indies, non-specific time period</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been three weeks since AJ last saw Daniels, but the reunion isn't quite what he had in mind. Not that he imagined them to throw each other down in a flurry of torn clothing (though that'd be kind of nice, minus the tearing of clothes, since that's rather impractical) or even a passionate jump-into-each-other's-arms sort of embrace (that'd be nice, too, when's the last time they did that?). He just didn't think he'd be so tired when he saw Daniels again that all he can muster up the energy for is a hug. </p>
<p>It's a very nice hug though: Daniels' arms warm and tight around his waist as his own encircle the back of Daniel's neck, his nose buried in the collar of Daniels' leather jacket. Deeply, AJ inhales. Daniels smells of spice, leather and aftershave, mingled with beer and cigarettes. The former AJ rather likes; the latter, not so much. </p>
<p>Beer and cigarettes mean that Daniels was hanging with the boys in some sports bar in the area, not something AJ resents, but he wishes his flight had been on time. It would've allowed him to join them. Then again, he's not really in the mood for company. Or rather, any company other than Daniels. It's been three weeks, and he wants Daniels all to himself. Twenty-one days aren't exactly an eternity, but they certainly felt like it. Los Angeles, Gainesville, New Jersey, Nashville, Pittsburgh; on and on the list goes on, and all the cities blur into one. </p>
<p>Everything looks the same, tastes the same, feels the same. Monotony. Daniels, too, is a constant, but AJ would never use the word "monotonous" to describe him. He's something better; he's familiarity. </p>
<p>They must have hugged for a good long minute (they really don't hug enough). It's Daniels who pries away first, quiet, which is strange for him, until AJ gets a look at his face and sees that Daniels is just as exhausted as he is. This really isn't at all like how AJ envisioned it (tackling Daniels is always a good idea in his head until reality intrudes and tells him how much his knees hurt and how much Daniels' own body must ache, too), but he supposes that it's better than nothing. </p>
<p>Technically, they haven't really not seen each other. There were glimpses, brushes past each other in the corridors of the Impact Zone, cursory hellos in the locker room of the Murphy Rec Center, small nods and smiles at whatever tiny arena of some small promotion they both happen to work for that week. They didn't wrestle each other (what's up with that? Nearly every promoter puts them together), and so had little chance to talk amidst the chaos that is indy wrestling. </p>
<p>Tonight will be the first night in three weeks, and probably for awhile for the next two at least. The thought grips AJ with disappointment (more jerking off in the shower for him, which isn't terrible per se, but much nicer when Daniels is <i>in</i> the shower with him), especially when he sees that they're both too tired to do anything other than sleep. </p>
<p>But he knows better than to say that it's unfair. </p>
<p>Daniels isn't smiling, but he brushes his thumb across AJ's bottom lip in lieu of a kiss, the corners of his eyes crinkling, not with amusement, but with fondness. This expression, AJ knows, is for him only, and it makes him feel better, but it's still cold and lonesome when he waits for Daniels on the bed while Daniels showers the smoke and alcohol off him. </p>
<p>Sprawled on the bed, AJ listens to the sound of falling water, eyes half-closed. He's already changed into sleepwear, sweatpants and a t-shirt (Daniels really should tear these off him, dammit; they're cheap enough to be replaced without the stingy side of him making complaint), not really warm enough for the air-conditioning that he's turned on a little colder than before. It's almost habit by now to do such a thing, and AJ almost wonders if he still needs to do it, all just so he can have the reassurance of Daniels' arms around him. Daniels doesn't mind curling up together, sometimes in peaceful silence, sometimes as they quietly chat, but he's too used to being a lone sleeper to accommodate another body in the same bed while he slept, though that always changes with colder temperatures. AJ doesn't mind sleeping apart so much, really -- he knows it doesn't mean anything for Daniels to want that -- but sometimes when everything blurs, Daniels is the only real and solid thing in his life. </p>
<p>It's almost like manipulation, AJ thinks, but in the end, everybody cheats a little when they're in love. </p>
<p>AJ is more than ready to wrap himself around something warm when Daniels finally comes to bed. Softly, he sighs, Daniels practically hot to the touch after his shower, and he drapes his arm around Daniels' middle, head on Daniels' chest as Daniels rests his arm across AJ's shoulders. There is so much to talk about, but none of it comes to AJ's lips, no words wanting to spill at the tip of his tongue. Too tired, his brain far too muddled by travel to attempt coherence, but he doesn't want to sleep just yet. Comfort beckons, rest sings its call, but this is all he's going to get of Daniels for awhile, and that thought spurs him. He wants to lift his head and kiss Daniels, nothing hurried, nothing demanding; he doesn't need passion right now (when's the last time either of them had the energy to do half of what he dreams of?), but an affirmation would be pretty nice. </p>
<p>Daniels breathes, slow, steady, even, but he knows Daniels hasn't fallen asleep either. If he's going to do something, it should be now, except now is late and there's an early morning tomorrow, and while Daniels isn't exactly an insomniac, he has trouble sleeping sometimes, so maybe AJ really shouldn't snatch Daniels' sleep from him (but Daniels will probably sleep so much better if he at least gives him a handjob first). </p>
<p>They're both comfortable right now, though, and sometimes that's all you can ask for. Daniels is stroking his hair, and it's a very lulling sensation, rhythmic, near hypnotizing. AJ's eyes droop further, and thoughts of kissing Daniels fade further and further into obscurity. The two of them are more than just simple desire, after all (come to think of it, when's the last time they had a really good session of screwing each other's lights out?), as Daniels is more than just an outlet for his lust and vice versa (must have been a few good months at least, back before Daniels' knees started bothering him). They fit well together (especially when Daniels drives so hard into him that he has to bite the pillow to keep from screaming), and that's what AJ wants more than anything else. Not just an occasional lay, hot and sizzling only for the fire to burn itself out as quickly as a sparkler. </p>
<p>AJ would rather have something that lasts. </p>
<p>Blinking blearily all of a sudden, AJ realizes with mild annoyance that he's somehow dozed off. Daniels stroking his hair was the culprit, so lulling and peaceful that he drifted off without intending to. Calm is nice, rest is great, but he misses Daniels, and he wants more than just hugs and a little hair-petting. At least a good kiss would do much to settle the yearning inside him. He's already a cheat, might as well add thief to the list. </p>
<p>When AJ lifts his head, however, he finds that Daniels has fallen asleep. He's dozing, AJ can tell, and it won't take much to wake him, but that's a little more than turning the A/C up and keeping him awake. AJ hasn't the heart to wake him, though he does dip his head and brush a light kiss to Daniels' lips. </p>
<p>Daniels softly exhales, turns his face to the side, and AJ watches as Daniels drifts into a deeper sleep. Sighing, too, AJ tugs the blankets higher over them both and settles on his side next to Daniels, then he slips his arm around Daniels' middle once again.</p>
<p>One of these days, AJ thinks as he closes his eyes. One of these days, he's going to make them take the same weekend off, and he'll have Daniels over at his place (or better yet, Daniels' house, which is bigger, and Daniels has the sweetest, most comfy bed in the world), and they'll do everything that he dreams about (as much as they can with busted joints and cranky tendons and sore backs and shoulders and hamstrings and everything; arthritic old men probably have a better sex life than they do). </p>
<p>It's a nice thought to fall asleep on, much better than the reality of tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>